Yami
by Jessi D
Summary: She has no memory... no name... no destination... just a black sword and a grey horse. She is Yami Shadowblade.
1. Death's beautiful face

I do not won Forgotten Realms. This story orginated in a sugar high (thank God for lemonade) and since I'm completing this story so Gwen6 will do Rising Powers I decided to go back, adding more detail and such and such. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
There were five of them- each armed with a long sword and mounted on worgs.  
  
Their leader saw the rider moving towards them on a massive, grey stallion and brought his mount forward,  
  
"Halt."  
  
The rider tugged at their horse's mane- for they rode back backed. A grey cloak covered their entire body and their wide hood hid their face.  
  
"You come onto Iron Tusk Clan land. Pay gold and we let you leave."  
  
"Or?" the rider's hand moved to their waist.  
  
The orc grinned and drew his sword in an obvious gesture.  
  
The rider's hand blurred as they withdrew it from her cloak. A throwing knife hissed as it flew through the air, meeting the lead orc's throat with a meaty thud and the orc in question fell backwards onto the road.  
  
Its mount leapt for the rider, jaws foaming. Black metal rammed into its wide, fang-studded maw and up, into its brain.  
  
The rider drew back their sword- a long, slightly curved one called a katana, made of black metal- and kicked her horse forward.  
  
Her mount gave an unearthly scream and, with impossible speed charged towards the remaining orcs. Only now did they see the long fangs that rose up on either side of its mouth and the eyes that glowed with the same crimson colour as blood.  
  
The next worg-mounted orc darted to the side of the horse, trying to reach the vunerable belly. Hooves, as black as night and harder than iron, crushed the worg's skull as the katana found its master's throat.  
  
The rider tossed the cloak away from her body and shook her hood away from her head.  
  
From the long pointed ears and beautiful elegant features she was an elf. Unusually her skin and hair were as white as alabastar. Even her lips and eyelashes were devoid of colour. Her clothes were either black or non- descript shades of grey. The only colour on her entire person were her vivid, emerald green eyes.  
  
There was no emotion on her face. No exciment- no fear- no exilaration- nothing.  
  
The orcs and slender, white elf met each other's charge head on.  
  
*  
  
She wiped the gore off her blade. The corspes would feed the scavengers for days. For the ledgenary warrior, Yami Shadowblade, these orcs had been no problem.  
  
Yami Shadowblade- armoured only in night, riding into battle on the hell horse Ceffyl and wielded Marwolaeth the Death Bringer.  
  
Yami sheathed Marwolaeth and called to Ceffyl. Mounting she continued up the road, alone.  
  
Such was the way of Yami. 


	2. Visions of afar

I do not own Forgotten Realms. I own Yami though *sticks tongue out at Gwen6*  
  
Ceffyl dipped his head into the water and began to drink with a loud slurping noise.  
  
Yami slid off his back and sat underneath one of the many weeping willows that lined this shore. While she had no need for food or rest, her mount did. Yami glanced at the surface of the lake, seeing her reflection gaze back at her with the same hypnotic eyes.  
  
Her mount began to graze on the grass. It was quiet and tranquil... Yami almost felt at peace.  
  
Abruptly white-hot pain began to work inside Yami's head. The alabastar elf clutched the sides of her head and watched as the lake and her reflection began to fade from sight, until she was left in complete darkness.  
  
She was running. She had been for the past hour. Her legs felt like jelly and her breath was coming in whezzy gasps. Her body desired nothing more than rest... but to stop would be to die. They were at her heels. Their malevolent, yellow eyes shone from every shadow. Their hot breath was on her skin. Their dripping fangs, white in their wide, red maws, wanted to tear through her body and state their hunger on her blood. A tree root found her ankle and she went sprawling. Then they were upon her, their teeth going through flesh and bone.  
  
*  
  
The grisly remains of his companion hung on the bloodstained wall opposite. His death had not been either swift or painless. His life had ebbed away inch by inch as their delicate hands worked their skillful torture. Now it was his turn as the drow picked up their gory instruments and turned to him.  
  
*  
  
The screams of the dying floated up into the sky. They called on gods that never came... They cursed the folly of others... They scrambled through the streets serching for a way out. But nothing could stop the howling tidal wave of beast that engulfed their pitiful defences and scoured the streets of human life. The Warlord on his red dragon would not leave until their civilisation had been scoured from the face of Faerun.  
  
*  
  
A hundred sences like this came to Yami.  
  
Death.  
  
Torture.  
  
Strife.  
  
All of it came to Yami Shadowblade sooner or later.  
  
Yami opened her eyes, claws of agony squeezing her skull. It came as no surprise that it was nighttime. Her vision always took longer than they seemed.  
  
Yami had had these vision for as long as she could remember.  
  
Which wasn't long.  
  
It had been five years... Five years since she had woken. A storm was raging across the sky, rain lashing like a whip down onto the earth, lighning tearing dancing amoungst the clouds and thunder answering with its menacing rumble.  
  
She had woken in the mud... her mind a blank... her memory gone... All she had was a sheathed katana, sharing her muddy puddle. It had felt... right to take it.  
  
She had wandered through the storm, detached from the world... the cold... and the wet until two Red Wizards of Thay and their four apprentices had captured her... at least they tried to.  
  
The magic had... failed... Burning Hands, Magic Missle, Fireball, Finger of Death, Entangle... none of the wizards's spells had succeed and none had survived that night.  
  
She had waited out the storm in their tower and when it abated she took with her one of the wizards's experiments, a grey horse with red eyes and fangs.  
  
Her first vision (at least the first one she could remember) had come sooner after. The pain that accompanyed it had been weaker then but still enough to incapatitate her.  
  
She'd travelled Faerun ever since and had become the stuff of legends.  
  
In combat no one could touch her... She had not recieved a scratch in five years of fighting... even though she shuned armour.  
  
Yami placed a hand on Marwolaeth's hilt, taking comfort in the familar touch of metal. She leant against Ceffyl's side, waiting for the agony to abate.  
  
*  
  
Yami Shadowblade walked into the lake, relishing the sting of the cold water. Anyone who was willing to risk Yami's wrath by watching would have puzzled over how she could possibly be the Shadowblade.  
  
They would however comment on her slight frame, pleasing curves and waist- length hair.  
  
Yami was washing the dust of travel out of the formentioned hair when a sharp whinny from Ceffyl drew her attention back to the shore.  
  
Her horse had been bound tightly with ropes that held dispite his struggles. A mage- a Red Wizard of Thay if his long scarlet robes were anything to go by- surrounded by five warrior clad in jet-black plate mail and armed with two handed swords. They had shed their helmets and were looking on in blatant interest.  
  
Yami turned to face them.  
  
How dare they try and watch her! People this dim-witted should not be allowed to live. She took some comfort in the disappointed looks that crossed their faces when they saw that her hair obscured her body but that vanished when she saw that they had her clothing and katana.  
  
"Yami Shadowblade?" the mage called out across the lake.  
  
Yami raised one eyebrow,  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"We have been instructed to bring you back to our stronghold. Come with us peacefully... and no one will have to be hurt."  
  
"No."  
  
"Miss Shadowblade, while our master may prefer you captured alive we can also bring you back as a corspe."  
  
"I would like to see you try," Yami's emerald eyes glittered. She was ready for a fight. 


	3. A capture

I do not own Forgotten Realms. All characters in this story are mine however.  
  
The warriors waded forward into the water. They evidently didn't expect much resistance from a naked female, as they did not draw their weapons.  
  
One of them made a grab for her and soon regretted leaving his helmet behind when Yami stabbed him in the throat with her fingers- crushing his larynx.  
  
As he dropped dead into the water Yami dove beneath the surface. The warriors' eyes were not as keen as hers and could not see her. She used this to her advantage and, showing off her surprising strength, knocked the legs of another warrior from out beneath him.  
  
She came up for air, seeing the warrior on the bed of the lake, trashing, trying to remove the armour that was his doom.  
  
She hear chanting coming from the shore and paid no heed to it. Magic never worked against her- mages had learnt that to their utter dismay.  
  
Abruptly her body froze. Her arms snapped against her sides and she found herself unable to move at all.  
  
"Its a variation on the Hold spell my dear Yami. Made just for you," the mage nodded to the warriors who, ignoring the struggles of their drowning companion, picked up Yami and brought her to the mages.  
  
The mage who had spoken with Yami, the one who cast the spell looked out onto the lake where his warriors had fallen,  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll have to pay for the warriors we have lost Miss Shadowblade," he took Yami's head in his hands and stroked her hair, "I'm sure I could think of a way."  
  
The paralysed Yami glared at him.  
  
The other mage- a woman- stepped forward,  
  
"No. Remember our task," she pulled the other mage back, "Think with your head for once! She pointed at the other two warriors, "You two, bring the beast."  
  
The other warriors seized Ceffyl's ropes and began dragging the horse away. The stallion tried to struggle but the ropes were too tight.  
  
*  
  
They took Yami and her possessions to a clearing where they had hidden two covered wagons. Yami was placed in one wagon with the woman mage and one warrior who was driving. The others and Ceffyl were in the other.  
  
The female mage placed an ornate, gold collar around Yami's neck then snapped her fingers. Yami found, to her surprise, that she could move again and, in a blink of an eye, was up ready to strike at the mage.  
  
She merely smiled and snapped her fingers again. Yami was thrown back against the wagon wall and her head was gripped in terrible pain.  
  
"I don't recommend that you do that again Miss Shadowblade. What you have there is a Collar of Higher Command, designed specifically to prey on your weaknesses and give me complete control over you." Her eyes glittered evilly.  
  
"A collar! I am no dog nor am I anyone's slave!" Yami spat angrily, choosing to ignore the fact that she was still naked.  
  
"But you are a slave Yami Shadowblade. My slave," she sat back watching Yami, "I am Amberlee Severes, but you call me Mistress or Lady Severes. You will not leave this wagon unless I command it and even then you will be in the company of my warriors," she placed Yami's clothing and equipment into a chest then threw a bundle at Yami, "Get dressed." She then left the wagon.  
  
The now dressed Yami stood. What she'd been given to wear was a long, woefully impractical dress. It was black, contrasting sharply with her skin and the belt that came with it was white. The only shoes she'd been given were black slippers.  
  
She'd tried to pry the collar off as soon as the mage had left but it had defied even her strength and made her feel extremely ill. The chest with her equipment was locked and when Yami touched it she'd been stricken with the same nausea as before.  
  
She felt the wagon start to move and Amberlee stepped back into the wagon. Yami settled back down in the corner. It was going to be a long trip. 


	4. A rescuer goes forth

I do not own Forgotten Realms. I think this chapter very odd indeed. The idea just popped into my head last night (thank you Tiamet ^_^).  
  
Unknown to Yami and the Thayans someone was watching them. Several miles away on the peak of a grassy hill he disperced his eagle eyes spell and stood.  
  
Close examination would revel that he was an elf, even if he was tall for his kind, standing at five-and-a-half feet tall. His black hair was roughly cut and tied back away from his face; leaving his pitch-black eyes bright against his tanned skin. Midnight-blue robes, enscribed with runes of protection, covered his slight frame. His left hand was covered in a black leather glove while the other, left bare, carried an enchanted staff, made from electrum. His wide belt carried pouches for spell components, a couple of vials of healing potion and a sheathed dagger.  
  
His name was Asgwrn, an archmage, hunting for the one they called Yami Shadowblade.  
  
However his reasons were completly different than the Thayans.  
  
Two years ago Yami had wandered into the tower of Masw, a lich with unusal habits. One of those habits was capturing very young children and training them in the magical arts, using them as agents of his evil.  
  
Asgwrn had been one these children and one of the strongest. A glance at his left hand was all Asgwrn needed to remind himself. Yet he had had no desire to be evil and thus had been imprisoned-doomed to death.  
  
On the day before he was to be executed his prison had been hit with a spell and he was freed. To his surprise a white elf had been battling Masw armed only with only a black katana. With the addition help of Asgwrn's spells Masw had been defeated. However, it was what happened next that stuck in Asgwrn's memory...  
  
*  
  
The remains of Masw lay scattered across the floor. The alabastar elf stood, her katana dripping gore onto the carpet, looking across the room at Asgwrn with her hypnotic, emerald eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Asgwrn trembled slightly with exhilaration, his former master was dead at last!  
  
"I am Yami Shadowblade. Were you with the lich?" her blade tapped one of the largest fragments of Masw.  
  
"No. He may have trained me but I never would have joined him!"  
  
"Why?" the elf wiped her blade on a curtain.  
  
"He wanted me to commit acts of evil, something that I could not do. He took me from my parents when I was but a child... for fifty years I have been here."  
  
Yami stepped around the gore on the carpet and walked up to Asgwrn,  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"The lich gave me none."  
  
"Then what did you call yourself?"  
  
"Asgwrn."  
  
"You named yourself... Finding what you lack... A good sign..." Yami hefted the katana into a salute and sheathed it, "Fare thee well Asgwrn."  
  
As if on a whim she turned around and kissed him. Her lips were cool against his as though she held ice in her mouth. Then Yami Shadowblade walked out of Asgwrn's life.  
  
*  
  
The archmage had looked for Yami again... but found only rumours of her passing... Then he found real proof, just back down the road he had found massive hoof prints, too large to be anything but Ceffyl, and the rotting corspes of five orcs and their mounts. All bore sword wounds.  
  
Now his Shadowblade was in the hands of the Thayans.  
  
As Asgwrn completed his spell and began to lift off the ground he felt rage build up in him... It was time to pay his debt to Yami Shadowblade. 


	5. In the belly of the beast

I do not own Forgotten Realms... yet.  
  
From her corner of the wagon Yami could see the satle looming up in front of them. The Red Wizards were taking her there.  
  
She hated it already. She was indeed a killer, but she was still an elf and her elven blood was boiling in her veins. The castle was a grim, ugly thing, squatting on the land like a sore. Even from here she could see the tree stumps and the fire-blackened earth around the black granite fortress where they had tore the forest from the ground. Nature here was cooped, confined and scoured off Faerun by these humans.  
  
She turned to stare out back the way they had come. A distant speck, high in the air, caught her eye. She was once as free as that bird. Would she ever have that freedom again?  
  
As the wagon rolled on past the gatehouse Yami sensed her claustrophobic feeling rise as though the walls were pressing in, suffocating her. The gates closed behind them and the legendary Yami Shadowblade was trapped.  
  
*  
  
What Yami saw in the sky was no bird. Asgwrn flew on, his eyes firmly fixed on the fortress ahead. The archmage slowed his flight and drew a scroll from his belt.  
  
The Detect Magic spell made the fortress glow bright blue to his eyes. There were many wards on the walls, the windows and even the surrounding ground... They must have more wizards than those two who captured his Yami. This was the work of an archmage of considerable power.  
  
Maybe more powerful than himself...  
  
*  
  
"What the hell have you done to my horse?"  
  
Yami saw red. They had dragged Ceffyl off the wagon in an appalling condition. Not only was the grey stallion still bound with rope but his flesh bore ugly, red whip marks and Yami could see the ribs sticking out of his sides.  
  
Amberlee turned and snarled,  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" Sudden pain brought Yami to her knees. Gods, but it was even worse than before! Her head felt as though a giant's fist was tightening around it.  
  
"Enough."  
  
The pain stopped and Yami glanced upwards.  
  
Another Red Wizard was crossing the courtyard, this one a man that Yami would place in his late thirties. He stepped quietly up to Amberlee then slapped her roughly around the face. The blow staggered the young mage,  
  
"Fools! Get inside and await me there."  
  
As the mages hurried inside the building the senior Red Wizard dismissed all but one of his warriors and knelt by Yami,  
  
"So... the legendary Yami Shadowblade is back. Back where she belongs..." He held her chin and examined her face.  
  
Yami spat in his face,  
  
"Do not touch me!"  
  
Pain, like nothing Yami had ever experienced before, ran down the whole of her body. She gritted her teeth. She was not going to scream... not in front of these humans.  
  
The Red Wizard stood and wiped his face on his sleeve,  
  
"Like it or not Yami Shadowblade, you are my property now," he turned to the remaining warrior, "Take Miss Shadowblade to her accomdations. I will be there shortly."  
  
*  
  
A slight figure in the scarlet raiment of the Red Wizards of Thay touched down at the foot of the wall, inside the courtyard. Thankfully there wasn't a ward against people flying into the fortress.  
  
However to aquire his disguise and memorise his most potent battle spells had taken many hours... Who knew what the wizards could do to Yami in that time?  
  
While he was flying in he'd overheard a conversation coming from the guardhouse about a new prisoner being kept in the tower. That must be Yami.  
  
"Soon Yami... Soon I'll be there..." 


	6. Caged assassin

I do not own Forgotten Realms... And as for that comment about my muse preforming better than yours... that sounded so very, very wrong Gwen6... -_-  
  
Asgwrn asended the stairs with all the grace of an elven noble. The moon shone through the arrow slit, casting the tower in a silver mantle.  
  
The senior Red Wizard had been in Yami's prison all day and only half-an- hour ago had he left. Asgwrn didn't know what had been happening but even the humans that inhabited this castle had been able to hear the screams...  
  
He halted. His elven ears picked up the sound of someone mindlessly tapping their feet on the stone floor. A guard?  
  
There was indeed a guard, one of the mindless mountains of muscle clad in armour. He was easily dispatched with a simple sleep spell, followed by a slash across the throat with Asgwrn's dagger.  
  
It seemed almost too easy... The door wasn't even locked. Asgwrn's senstive fingers picked up none of the tell-tale tingling sensation that indicated magic...  
  
The archmage carefully pushed the door open and readied his staff.  
  
The circular room was cold. A narrow slit window overlooked the courtyard below and an open chest revealed clothes, mainly dresses.  
  
Asgwrn's attention was drawn to the far wall. There a mattress was covered in luxurious pelts to form a make-shift bed. Perched on the mound of furs was the Shadowblade herself.  
  
The golden collar now had a thick iron chain attached that, in turn, was fixed to the wall. The torn remains of her dress were littered across the floor and her hypnotic, green eyes were fixed on him and shining with hatred.  
  
"Haven't you had enough yet? Leave me in peace you bastard!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Oh, are you his replacement? Or just a magling looking for sport?" The last word was full venom, "Well? What are you waiting for? A chained female too much for you to handle?"  
  
"You don't understand! I'm here to help you."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow elegantly,  
  
"Many in Faerun would pay dearly to see me dead. Why are you so different?"  
  
Asgwrn pulled back his hood,  
  
"You freed me once. Let me do the same." 


	7. Dispel Magic

Jessi: Just a short note to say that, following the advice of Gwen 6 (waves) I am trying to describe more and make my chapters longer making me seem more intelligent... Hee hee hee. 

Tiamet: (sarcastically) Well it's working.

Jessi: Hey!

Still do not own Forgotten Realms...

"It's you! Asgwrn?" Yami's eyes widened. She rose from her bed, gritting her teeth against the pain. The agony throbbed through her mind where her memories had been desecrated and through her body where she had been raped. Cruel, red marks marred her once perfect skin, standing out vividly against her pale body. Her legs could barely support her as she stood and as she took a step towards the arch-mage the collar dug into her flesh as the chain reached its limit.

Whimpering the battered warrior sat back on the pelts.

Asgwrn recognised the symbols on the ornate gold choker. They weakened the wearer with both negative energy and strength sapping spells as well as giving the controller power over the victim. This was a powerful piece of mage craft and, despite himself, he found himself admiring the diligence that the creator would have put into the creation of the artefact.

Shaking that feeling off he reached into his belt for one of his steel vials of healing potion and, opening it, held it out to the Shadowblade. Yami hesitatingly, reached out, closed slender fingers about the bottle and drank.

A chilling feeling spread throughout the Shadowblade and her body tingled and stung as her skin began to knit together. She hugged her knees tightly as Asgwrn readied a wand.

"I'll dispel the magic on your collar, then I should be able to break it with my staff," Asgwrn levelled his Wand of Dispelling at the choker and spoke the activation word. Light flashed along the runes on the collar and the chain snapped open. The collar, however, remained firmly in place.

"It'll do for now," the elven arch-mage turned to the chest and rifled through it. Most of the dresses there would barely cover Yami. It seemed that the Red Wizard aimed to keep the Shadowblade here for a while as a plaything. It made Asgwrn sick, no creature least of all Yami, deserved to be imprisoned against its will and forced to act as someone's whore.

At the bottom of the chest he found a pair of black boots with pointed toes and a dark crimson dress that was suitable for outdoor wear. These he tossed at Yami, then, out of respect for the Shadowblade's privacy turned to face the door.

When he heard the tap of boot heels on the floor he turned again. Yami was getting to her feet; even in her weakened state she managed this in a fluid, graceful motion. The effect was somewhat spoiled when she fell forward.

Asgwrn managed to catch her and she stood in his embrace for a few moments. Even though they were potentially in danger from the gods knew how many wizards, memories of their past meeting ran through Asgwrn's mind.

Large, emerald green eyes filled his vision, drawing him into their hypnotic depths and Asgwrn's arms tightened around the alabastar elf. Assassin and arch-mage held each other.

"How touching," the voice was bone-dry. It never failed to remind the Thayans of bones crumbling in the grave, the echoing slam of the coffin lid in the deep, impenetrable darkness of the tomb and hoarse gasp of a man's final breath before death's cold hand gripped him.

It was a constant reminder of the fragile temper of their master and how easily he could take the life from them for the least of slights.

"How typical of him. Any Red Wizard would have suspected the collar was proof against Dispel Magic," he glanced over his shoulder at his subordinates, "At least I hope that they would. However the result of the trap could be anything. But I prefer to deal with my adversaries personally," he turned back to the crystal ball, "so a simple divination spell combined with a silent alarm lets me personally measure my opponent's power."

The Red Wizards straightened slightly, ignoring the protests from their muscles.

"This one is known to me," murmured the watcher, "Yes... revenge shall be most... satisfying."

"The Thayans stole my equipment. I cannot leave without it... nor can I abandon Ceffyl," Yami descended the stairs, her hand keeping a tight grip on Asgwrn's arm. The other held the electrum staff, using it as a walking stick.

"Any idea where they put it?"

"No."

"I thought as much," Asgwrn halted on a landing, guiding Yami to a small couch set in an alcove. The warrior gave a clearsigh of relief as she settled down. The arch-mage took a tiny, enamelled bowl, no bigger than his thumb, out of a pocket and filled it with water from a flask.

Turning to Yami he stretched out his gloved hand and ran it through her tresses, coming away with a single white hair. He dipped it into the water and began to chant. The hair flashed once with a brilliant green light and changed. Asgwrn handed Yami the slender, white piece of wood about as wide as Yami's little finger and tapering to a point at one end. Immediately it aimed downwards, the tip hovering about Yami's palm.

"A divination spell. To led us to your equipment," Asgwrn held out a hand for Yami, "We should be going."

"Yes. We shall," Scarlet robes swirling about his form, the Red Wizard grabbed the elven arch-mage's head in both hands and began chanting. Realising it was a Mass Teleport Asgwrn grabbed his staff from the warrior, readying himself for the battle that was to come.


	8. Is this me?

Tiamet: Dragonball95 does not own Forgotten Realms. 

Jessi: If I wanted to I could.

As soon as the swirling chaos stopped Asgwrn rammed the end of his staff into his captor's gut. Turning he readied his weapon. As the wizard straightened he recognised him as the Senior Wizard, the one who'd captured and raped Yami.

Coldly and methodically he lashed out with the staff, putting all his strength behind the blow. The hit snapped his neck like a dry twig and it lolled against his chest loosely.

Asgwrn's keen ears picked up a hoarse, wheezing noise and he tightened his grip on his weapon. The Thayan was laughing!

The head rolled back, the broken bones fusing together with a crack. The eyes were black pits with a red dot, bright as a distant star, deep inside the darkness. The seeming fell away like shadow fleeing before the light.

Rotting flesh barely covered the bones. In places the skin had worn away to reveal bone, muscle and nerves. Crimson robes hung loosely from a decrepit frame and a ruby-encrusted crown of black iron adorned the skull. A sceptre, made of the same iron as the crown and covered in rubies and diamonds, was clutched in the rotting hand.

It was not the appearance of lich-king that frightened Asgwrn. He knew this lich...

Masw, the lich-king that trained him and had been destroyed by Yami Shadowblade and himself, was standing before him.

"Greetings my apprentice... Surprised to see me? Don't bother to answer; I can see it in your eyes. But," he leant forward, "What's this I also see? Is that fear?" The laugh came again, "And you have a right to be afraid, you ungrateful little brat! I took you from where your talent would have been wasted on those pointy-eared freaks and made you into what you are today. And how do you repay me!" The lich-king's voice was a roar and his breath stank of rot and of grave earth.

The lich-king took a step forward, his feet clicking on the stone floor,

"You destroyed me; you and that pale elf-wench that calls herself free. But even I had forgotten about this," he lifted a hand to his eyes and smiled, "A clone, from my mortal days, kept safe. And I knew I would have my revenge one day."

Asgwrn's knuckles were white.

"That day is now!" Masw screamed an incantation and suddenly they weren't in the castle any more the empty, fire-scoured plain around it.

Masw levelled his sceptre at Asgwrn. The largest diamond on the top began to glow.

Asgwrn readied his staff and slammed the end on the ground activating one of the many spells it could trigger. Both spells shot out and met each other in mid-air.

The explosion carried both spell-casters off their feet but both were already casting. Seven golden globes of magical energy shot from Asgwrn's hands and streaked toward the lich-king. The lich-king merely smiled. All seven Mordenkainen's Force Missiles were absorbed into the crown on his head with brilliant flashes of golden light.

With a smirk the lich-king completed his spell.

The wooden needle was pointing to the door. Following the abduction of Asgwrn, Yami had followed the spell down underground into the castle dungeons. She opened the door, peering cautiously into the room beyond. So far she had not seen any wizards... or anyone else for that matter and this room was as bereft of life as all the others had been.

This room had the look of a wizard's laboratory. The experiments carried out here though must have been... Yami shuddered as she entered the room.

The table was adorned with black manacles, evidentially for securing a creature's head, arms and legs. All of them were encrusted with dried, black blood. Jars of nameless specimens, ranging from entire preserved creatures to miscellaneous body parts, dominated the shelves. The needle was pointing to the back of the room. In the dusty, cobwebbed shadows were cheap crates and boxes, numbering no more than twenty.

Yami headed for them, sweeping away the webs with an expression of disgust on her face. The needle flew out of her hands and struck a crate before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

This crate stood by itself and the lid was marked with the number 17 carved roughly by unskilled hands. Curiously, Yami flipped open the lid. Her clothes were neatly folded there and lying atop of these was Marwolaeth, wrapped in black silk.

She tore the wrappings away from Marwolaeth and unsheathed the blade. She held the flat of the blade, the point facing the collar. The tip of the sword grazed the collar with a crackle of magic. Yami growled and repeatedly hacked at the chocker with the katana. After, what seemed an eternity, the collar snapped open and bounced to a halt on the floor with the heavy clang sound metal made.

As though she were stroking a cat she ran a hand along the cold, black metal before sheathing it. She dressed in her clothes, relieved by the touch of the material on her skin and the familiar, slight weight of Marwolaeth on her back and her blades on her belt.

She fastened her charcoal-grey cloak and was about to turn to go when something caught her eye. At the bottom of the crate lay some more neatly folded clothes. Yami had never seen them before but when she held the shirt up to inspect it she found it to be her exact size.

There was also a stack of parchment fastened together with a scarlet ribbon. All the sheets were filled with closely spaced handwriting and appeared to be an account of the experiments that had taken place here.

Moving closer to the single lit candle she took the first sheet off the pile and read.

Subject 17

Moon elf

Female adult

The latest in the line of experiments has been completed, with pleasing results. After the ritual Subject 17 displays a heightened awareness of her surroundings and possible further acuteness of her senses. Other satisfying effects include increased strength and speed, methodical attitude to slaying and superb resistance to magic. The Subject is losing her dependence on food and rest and may soon have no need for such mundane concerns. Of course her skill with the weapon has increased exceptionally. It as exactly as Karsus' tomes describe. It may be prudent to note that the Subject had undergone some unexpected side effects. The colour has gone from all but her eyes and her memory is lost. Personally I am glad for her sudden amnesia. She has, at last, stopped her constant weeping and moping over her unborn brat. The poison, I must note, was effective in killing her unborn child. I regret the need to make the Subject barren but no one must be allowed to breed from the Subject, lest a rival force to the eventual army of these subjects Thay will possess grow.  
Subject 17 is to be moved, in a comatose state, to the border outpost for the real test of her abilities.

For the Glory of Thay.

Yami frowned, took the second sheet... and gasped.

On this page a spell had formed a perfect portrait. The face staring  
out at her was... hers!

Emerald green eyes stared out of the page framed by a mane of glossy red hair. Despite the changes Yami could still recognise her face.

"It cannot be..."

Underneath the picture, inscribed clearly in black ink were the words:

Subject 17

Yami fell to her knees,

"Is... Is this me?"


	9. Mage Duel

Jessi: I do not own Forgotten Realms... Thank you to Gwen6 for providing me with a fight scene even with a flu-ridden muse. ^_^ (*waves*)  
  
Asgwrn shrieked as bolts of pain raced through him, yet even as he screamed he gave thanks that the lich in his arrogance had decided to torture him rather than kill him. Somehow managing to move his fingers, the archmage gasped out a spell, and energy washed towards Masw.  
  
The lich-king crumpled to the floor, stunned for a moment, and Asgwrn, as calmly as he could, reached down to pick up his own staff. He leaned on it for a moment, and drew in a deep breath, before looking at his old teacher.  
  
Masw laughed, his voice cold,  
  
"You have learned much since I last faced you."  
  
Asgwrn didn't answer. He had travelled far since he and Yami had killed this creature, and had learned many things. He had forgotten about that crown, but he would not do so again. He watched as Masw unleashed what must have been an offensive contingency.  
  
A red flare of fire tumbled towards Asgwrn, who smiled, and with his elven dexterity, moved out of the way. Knowing that the one way to give him an edge was to surprise his old teacher, Asgwrn whispered a spell, and felt his muscles invigorated with strength. Before Masw could respond, Asgwrn thrust his staff into his ribcage, and saw Masw writhe in fury, obviously annoyed that his student could surprise him so.  
  
But the elven archmage just stared directly into the eyes of the lich, and stated calmly a command word. Instantly, lightning writhed through Masw, and he shrieked, his robes burning as he stumbled backwards.  
  
Asgwrn nodded, and then flicked his hand once. Light sprang upwards, and with a hiss, the lich-king took further steps back, repelled by the pure positive energy in Asgwrn's hands.  
  
"You see, teacher, duelling is one part skill, one part luck, and a final part, knowing your energy. As an undead, you are a slave to negative energy and, when faced by light, and positive energy, your power wilts as surely as flowers before the winter."  
  
Masw would have replied, but the light in Asgwrn's hands became brighter and brighter still. The elven archmage readied a further spell. He knew that eventually the lich would counter this one, and lash against his former student with fierce magic.  
  
Sure enough, the lich roared a complex spell, and the light winked out. Instantly, Asgwrn surrounded himself in a wall of gleaming magic, and a massive blast of energy was repelled back towards the lich, who frantically dispelled it.  
  
Both spell-casters stood there panting, looking at each other with narrowed eyes.  
  
"So," said Masw contemptuously, "You know more than I ever thought you would." Asgwrn shrugged. As long as Masw continued to talk, it didn't concern him.  
  
"I would have liked to think we could have been allies, Asgwrn."  
  
The elf sighed,  
  
"Not really. All that undead flesh... so very repulsive. And your sense of fashion, Masw... that leaves a lot to be desired."  
  
Masw shook his head,  
  
"So be it."  
  
Asgwrn frowned, and then as a blackness span from the liches fingers, he cursed himself for stupidity. The lich was skilled enough that he could cast spells without speaking or moving. As Asgwrn felt his life being torn from him, he screamed,  
  
"I... will... not...go that easily!"  
  
Asgwrn raised his staff and with the last remains of his strength plunged it into the ground.  
  
*  
  
The explosion could be heard even in the depths of the cellars. Yami's brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"What are those mages up to?" Then suddenly her eyes widened, "Asgwrn."  
  
The Shadowblade moved to the stairs and began to run.  
  
*  
  
On the edge of the crater the lich-king stirred,  
  
"Damn him..."  
  
He got to his feet and, using a spell, floated down into the centre.  
  
Asgwrn lay there, broken and bruised but still alive... still barely conscious. His hand was still clutching his staff.  
  
"Foolish elf," Masw wrapped a rotting hand around the elf's neck and pulled him to eye-level, "For your definance your death shall be very, very slow. Who's knows... I might bring your wench, Yami, too."  
  
*  
  
Masw entered his chamber. That damn elf had wounded him badly but after some well-deserved rest he could start to plan his former student's death.  
  
He looked around. Where were his subordinates?  
  
"What is this? What's going on here?"  
  
"If you want to speak to them you're going to have to speak much louder than that."  
  
The lich-king span around. From the shadows came Yami Shadowblade, Marwolaeth in hand. Gore ran freely off the blade and the elf was swinging the head of Amberlee absently by the hair.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Masw never finished. Yami dropped the head, and, with a speed the lich-king thought impossible, ran forward and swung Marwolaeth.  
  
Pain flared up Masw's back and he screamed as his spine broke in two.  
  
Casually Yami pushed the lich, sending his top half to the ground with a clatter,  
  
"I don't take well to imprisonment... nor do I allow creatures like you to live," Marwolaeth settled between the lich-king's eyes, "Try coming back from this."  
  
She leant on her blade and Masw's head was reduced to bloody fragments.  
  
*  
  
Asgwrn had been placed in another cellar with served double duty as a prison. When Yami placed her hand on his forehead she found that he was burning up with fever.  
  
Gently she lifted him from the dirty, rat-infested floor.  
  
"Help us..."  
  
The voices came from a large cell into which maybe thirty beings had been herded.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We were the servants of this castle before the Thayans killed our masters," a halfling clung to the bars of the cell. Yami could see that one of his eyes had been gouged out.  
  
"... Can anyone of you heal?" she indicated Asgwrn as she set him down carefully and broke the lock with Marwolaeth.  
  
A scrawny hand raised and a elderly woman stepped out,  
  
"I've been serving Tymora these past forty years."  
  
"Then let's get started." 


	10. Alone no longer

I do not own Forgotten Realms...  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the windows, bathing everything in the golden glow of late afternoon. It luminated the desks piled high with parchment and spellbooks and weighted down with the odd artefact.  
  
It also woke the occupent of the large, canopied bed. Asgwrn eased himself up onto the pillows propped against the headboard.  
  
He wondered vaguely how he got here. The last thing he recalled was...  
  
Pain... Tearing through him... Staff so heavy in his hands as he brought it down for the final blow.  
  
The staff itself was leaning against the wall and his robes were thrown over a chair back. Asgwrn found himself in a much better condition than he'd first thought. There was only one swath of bandages he could see running diagonally across his chest.  
  
"I must be tougher than I look..." mused Asgwrn as he leant back.  
  
"You had many more injurys than that... You also have been unconscious for three days."  
  
Asgwrn looked to his left. Standing in the doorway was Yami. She had reaquired her clothing and equipment. She was holding a seathed Marwolaeth in her pale hand and a small stack of parchment in the other.  
  
"Did you... heal me?"  
  
"No. There was a cleric amongst the captive servants here," Yami placed the parchment on the floor, for lack of clear desk space and wandered over to his bedside.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Yami settled herself on edge of the bed and turned to the window. In her reflection Asgwrn though he glimpsed a look of sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"The parchments here contain many spells... You will make use of them I trust."  
  
"Who... did they...?"  
  
"They were the lich's," Yami's hand gripped her katana tightly, memories of her abuse at the lich's hands running through her mind, "I destroyed him... He used me to futher his own cause..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Experiments were carried out here to meld soul and steel together. Out of the seventeen subjects I was the only survivor."  
  
"Did they kidnap you?"  
  
"I do not remember... I have no memeory pior to five years ago."  
  
Yami continued staring out the window. Asgwrn frowned,  
  
"I came here to pay my debt to you Yami Shadowblade... but now it seems I have a second one pay."  
  
"You freed me from the lich..."  
  
"And you found me so that I could be healed... I am in your debt, Yami."  
  
The elf turned then, uncertainty in her eyes,  
  
"Pay it then," In a split second Yami was in the circle of his arms, "I do not want to be alone."  
  
Asgwrn smiled and tighted his embrace,  
  
"You won't be. I'm here... I always will be."  
  
THE END  
  
Jessi: Yes! Yes! I finished a fanfic take that everyone! WHEEEE! ^_^ *runs off into the distance*  
  
Tiamet: T_T To say nothing of a certain muse's hard work... Please do not forget to review. 


End file.
